fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia
Olivia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Olivia has dark, short hair, and wears a red headband with two olives sticking out like eyeballs. She always bundles up with a black top, and her green, fuzzy sweater with a tiny orange button. On her wrist, she wears a bunch of colorful, plastic bracelets. She also wears red and black tiger patterned pants, held by a long party sub belt. Finally, she wears a wonderful pair of bright orange shoes, tied with dark black laces. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holiday) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Glazed Ham (Onions in other holiday) *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mint *2 Hazelnut Swizzles *2 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Mini Mallows (none in Halloween) *Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter (Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream) **Chocolate Icing **Licorice Drizzle (None in other holidays) ** Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Wings *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Olives (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread *Sirecz Cheese *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Light *Sweet Potato Wedges with Ranch & Chives Trivia *She appears to be a fan of the Party Subs from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. *Olivia seems to have a favor on olives, as she mostly orders it whenever available. This also matches her name (Olive/Olivia) Unlocked with Her *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Tomatoes *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Brownie Batter *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Olives. Ranks to Unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: 25 *Papa's Donuteria: 13 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: 4 *Papa's Cheeseria: 63 Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.27 PM.png|Olivia ordering her pasta Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.19 PM.png|Olivia in line Olivia, new customer.png|New customer- Olivia! olivia.png|Olivia when she isn't a star customer Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png|Olivia not pleased Perfect Pasta for Olivia.png Perfectolivia.png Olivia happy.png|Olivia is happy on Halloween! Olivia 1 HD.jpg Julep Bronze 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.31.12.png|Someome made Olivia mad Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.32.40.png|Olivia is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Olivia is not happy with Shannon's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.24.17.png|Olivia ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.26.00.png|Mad Olivia Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 18.59.12.png|Olivia not pleased (again, this time in Donuteria) Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.21.18.png|Angry Olivia Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png|Olivia is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png|Olivia plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.44.38.png|Olivia has a chocolate lolly Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png|Olivia is happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png|Olivia is not happy with her Jubilee donuts Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Olivia is not happy with Hacky Zak's donuts Newyears2015.jpg Fan Art Olivia.PNG|Eightball steps onto the scene. inhjhknlj,..jpg|olivia chibi maker olivia in fan art up.jpg|fan art up-Olivia Olivia Summer Luau.jpg|Olivia Summer Luau preview Fight.png OliviaSubs.jpg|By Yurika Sei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:O Characters